


Slow

by silentflux



Category: CSI: NY, Ugly Betty
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-13
Updated: 2007-06-13
Packaged: 2017-10-16 00:30:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/166525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentflux/pseuds/silentflux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Umm… seriously, I just always had this thought that Daniel needed to be taken care of…and who better than Don?  :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slow

_**FIC: Slow, CSI:NY/Ugly Betty crossover, Don Flack/ Daniel Mead**_  
Title: Slow  
Author: Andrea  
Fandom:  CSINY/Ugly Betty…yes, I know I’m on crack  
Pairing:  Daniel/Don  
Rating:  FRM  
Warnings:  Slash?  You did read who the author was, right?  
Summary:  Umm… seriously, I just always had this thought that Daniel needed to be taken care of…and who better than Don?  :)

A/N: There are spoilers here for Ugly Betty season one…..  So, just be warned ;)  No spoilers for CSI:NY, though.

Also, want to thank [](http://freetodream5.livejournal.com/profile)[ **sylum_tru**](http://freetodream5.livejournal.com/) and [](http://toby-white-wolf.livejournal.com/profile)[ **toby_white_wolf**](http://toby-white-wolf.livejournal.com/) for all their encouragement .

**

Daniel ignored what the prattling the models plastered against him were murmuring in his ear.  Blow job, blah, blah, blah.  Fall line, yada, yada, yada.  Mode Magazine cover shoot, blah, blah, blah.

The flirtatious touches were almost painfully familiar, and right then they sickened him.   He could fuck any one of them tonight – all of them, in fact – but he didn’t want to.  It was just too much Goddamned effort.  And wow, he marveled silently.  He really was turning into his father.  Or at least into someone he didn’t recognize.

Shuddering at the thought, he disentangled himself to go fetch another drink or five.  The waitress who’d been eying him all night would have brought it but he needed to get far away from those women – girls, really.  Vapid, idiotic, ambitious girls.

Winding his way through the smoky dance floor, he found his path blocked.  As he moved to a way around, sharp blue eyes met his and he froze.

Daniel was unsure of why those eyes struck him with such force, breath leaving his lungs.  ‘Wait,’ he corrected himself.  ‘He did know.’  It was the honesty apparent there.  Tilting his head, he studied what he saw.  Tall, dark, lean in the most appealing way, simply dressed, clean cut with the brightest azure eyes.  God, they were such a beautiful shade of blue, twinkling with knowledge and amusement.

“Sorry,” Daniel finally managed to enunciate over the music as he made a half-hearted attempt to continue toward the bar.

“You look like you could use a drink,” the other man stated, turning to neatly escort Daniel toward the bar.  Studying him for a moment, trying to discern whether or not he could trust him enough even for that, Daniel smirked slightly at the sight of muscle under the clothing.  He would love to see what the man looked like in properly tailored designs.  Shaking his head tiredly, he followed the blue-eyed man to the bar, leaning against it and gesturing to Paul for a drink which promptly arrived in front of him and his new companion.

“Nice,” he stated as he picked up his glass and sipped the scotch.  Tipping his rim toward Daniel, he stated softly, “Don.”

“Daniel,” he responded smoothly, his mouth quirking up a bit.  He saw Don’s eyes flicker to his lips and back up so quickly he knew he’d imagined it.

Shaking his head, Daniel took a slow breath, trying to clear out the smoke from the dance floor’s fog machine, the alcohol and the heat.

“So, Don.”  His eyebrow rose in question as he asked, “Up for getting drunk?”

**

Daniel felt the light brush of specific warmth along his side as Don shifted in the crowded hot melee of the club.  Shivering slightly, he fought the urge to lean.

**

Laughing loudly – full, honest and bright – almost hurt.  It had been too long and with sparkling eyes studying him, Daniel settled back into his seat, smile so wide his cheeks ached.  God, that felt good.

**

Leaning back on the comfortable pillow lounger of another club several weeks later, Daniel sighed heavily, a small smile on his lips and a fresh drink in his hand as he relaxed completely and utterly, tension from the day draining away.  The flow of music and the comforting silence of Don’s presence across the low table wrapped itself around him.  Studying the younger man from beneath his lashes, Daniel couldn’t help but bask.

Don was the only person besides Betty who didn’t expect him to be something he wasn’t or wasn’t planning on using him for some kind of stepping stone.  And that was something to revel in.  Definitely.

**

“What do you do for a living?” Silence greeted the question.

“I’m just asking because some nights I see you here and some nights I don’t.”  A shrug was Daniel’s only answer.  “Just curious is all.”  And he let it drop.  His friend apparently didn’t want to answer the question and he let it go.   It was of no consequence, anyways.

**

Daniel froze in shock as cold professional blue eyes flickered over him.

“Bradford Mead, you’re under arrest for the murder of Fey Sommers.”  The rest of the words smeared and blurred as Daniel tried to figure out how to reconcile his friend that had helped keep him sane these past months and the stiff cop reading his father his rights.

Feeling a weight press in on his chest, Daniel took a step back, eyes flickering between his father and his friend before he reached for his phone.  There was a team of lawyers and publicists, not to mention his mother and errr…brother to deal with.  No time to pay attention to the fact he could breathe even when he already felt empty - dead.  Or at least he wished he were.

**

Taking another sip, Daniel fought the urge to push away the two nameless girls currently trying to crawl into his lap.  Another few gulps from the bottle and he wouldn’t care.

He’d seen the looks Betty had been giving him, but he couldn’t stop himself.  He didn’t’ neglect his work – he’d learned that particular lesson – but the moment he was done, he was gone.  Betty fretted and made sure that he would call her if need be, and fed him constantly at the office – her father apparently was worrying through Betty with his empanadas.  But after the first week or so, she’d given up trying to get through to him.  Now she just watched carefully and made sure he ate decently.  Which he was grateful for, he was.  Now if only it didn’t make him feel like more of an idiot.

He brushed off her concern and continued to actively drown himself.  His father was in jail, his brother – sister – whatever – wanted nothing to do with him and had actually joined in with Wilhelmina in the back-stabbing Daniel sport of the week.

And then there was Don.

Shaking his head, Daniel tried to dislodge all thoughts of the other man and why he had reacted so strongly to watching Don arrest his father.  Anger seethed over the burning hurt and feelings of mistrust.  It had been a slow journey, but apparently Don had become even more important and apparently more than capable of inflicting even greater pain than Sophia.  Daniel shrugged and sighed softly as he felt one of the four hands on his body dip below his waistband.

Soon the alcohol and mindlessness of sensation would wash away everything else.  At least for the moment.  Taking another long pull from the bottle, Daniel leaned his head back and let the girls and the burning alcohol work its magic.

**

The next night, Daniel had finished with The Book, and headed out to find someone – something – to ease the pressure on his chest.  Breathing, who needed that?  And the pounding headache that was ever-present?  Whatever.

Betty made an attempt to talk to him again, but he waved her off.  He wasn’t ready to deal with this yet. 

Sighing, he brushed past Mike, the bouncer at one of his favorite clubs and headed straight for the bar.  Waiting for his drink, he felt a familiar warmth settle next to him.  Knowing it was childish, he still refused to be the first one to speak.

“Haven’t seen you in a while,” came the quiet greeting.

“I’ve been around,” Daniel told him, accepting his drink from Paul with a nod.

“I’m sure you have.”  The sarcastic edge to that drawl felt like it punched Daniel in the gut as he searched for something to say.

Straightening slightly, he tilted his head, still avoiding those blue eyes as he stated clearly, “I don’t see how that’s any business of yours, detective.”

“You don’t.”  The statement was flat and quiet and Daniel shivered at the darkness lurking behind the tone.  Finally looking up, he found it impossible to read anything in those cool, pale eyes.  Shaking his head, he backed away with his drink and went to lose himself in the crowd where he knew someone convenient would find him and help everything disappear for a while.

By the time Daniel realized Don had followed him, he’d already been herded into one of the private back rooms.  Obviously he’d already had too much to drink if that had happened quickly enough that he didn’t protest.

“Don, what –“ Daniel turned only to find himself backed into a wall with the younger man barely giving him enough room to breathe. “What do you think you’re doing?”  The question came out raspy, rough with desire, and Daniel flushed at the sound.

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing, Daniel?” Don shot back.

Shaking his head, Daniel pushed on the cop’s shoulders, trying to back him up enough to give him space to breathe and his brain a little time to catch up.

“I’m just…” his voice trailed off as the warmth of Don radiated up his arms, making his skin tingle.

Reaching up, Don put one of his hands over Daniel’s, thumb stroking over the long fingers as he settled and waited.  The older man shivered at the rasp of calluses over the seemingly oversensitive skin of his hand.

“Angry?” Don asked quietly, watching the other man closely.  “Lonely.  Hurting.”  That last word was almost whispered as he somehow moved and leaned in despite Daniel’s hands ineffectively warding against him.

Feeling the blush flare up again, Daniel pushed harder.  He didn’t want to be vulnerable.  Not now, not again.

“C’mon, Daniel.”

“Fuck off,” Daniel growled unconvincingly as he fought to get away from the other man.  “Just let me be, Don.”

Studying him for a moment and shaking his head, the cop slammed Daniel into the wall and leaned in.  “You don’t want me to let you be, Daniel.”  Don’s eyes flared, the look almost harsh as he continued, “You want me here.”  Pausing, he watched the flash of denial in hazel eyes.  “You want me.”

Panting slightly and shaking his head in denial, Daniel hid his gaze and stared at the dark blue shirt in front of him. Concentrating so intently on not being seen – of not letting Don meet his eyes, afraid of what they’d reveal – the older man started, a surprised sound escaped him as his chin was forcibly pulled up and he was kissed – completely, utterly and thoroughly senseless.

Breathless, Daniel pulled back and stared into patient, soft blue eyes.  “Don, what – I don’t think this is a good idea.”

Callused fingers trailed gently over the older man’s face and neck as Daniel’s hands fisted in blue cotton.

“Why not?” Don asked softly, his head dipping down as he breathed in deeply, the shift in air causing Daniel to shiver

When the older man opened his mouth to answer, he felt something hot and slick trace the tendons in his neck and he moaned, the sharp graze of teeth before they set, his hands twisting and pulling the other man flush against him.  All thoughts of protest fled with a sigh.

Hearing the soft murmur, Don’s words filtered through Daniel’s haze.  “C’mon, Daniel.  Let go.  Please.  Let me in…”  The words sounded so needy, so raw.  He untangled one hand from that shirt.  Reaching up, he felt Don tense as the cop expected to be pushed away before cupping his cheek and stroking over strong features with his thumb.  Blue eyes, stripped down met lust dilated hazel, and Daniel smiled and pushed closer, intent on another kiss.

Don’s lips were soft and pliant, and flicking out his tongue, Daniel tasted citrus and alcohol and Don.  Groaning softly, Daniel chased those flavors into a hot, wet mouth, stroking his tongue over Don’s, tangling lazily.

Nipping lightly at that tempting bottom lip, Daniel gasped as he felt the other man’s leg settle between his.  Hips and back arching, he heard a whimper – a fucking whimper! – escape his throat at the teasing friction.

Chuckling darkly, Don pulled back to murmur, “Need something?”

“Bastard,” Daniel panted, head falling back against the wall with a thunk as he tried to control his reactions.

Reaching up, Don started to undo buttons and pulled the other man’s shirt to the side as he leaned in to nip where his neck met his shoulder.  Gasping slightly, Daniel felt goosebumps break out as his head fell to the side to give the younger man more room.  The sharpness of teeth was followed by a hot tight suction that went straight to his cock.

“Fuck,” Daniel groaned, feeling the heat pull and twist low in his belly, so much more, so much better.  “Don, I—“ The older man lost all coherent thought when a strong hand snaked under his shirt and settled heavily, low on his hip, thumb stroking over the arch of his pelvic bone just above his waistband.

Don’s head finally lifted, the sudden absence of his possessive lips causing the other man’s head to spin as he murmured, “Let me take care of you.”  His other hand came up to rest over the mark he’d just made, fingers petting the soft hair at the nape of Daniel’s neck.  Blue eyes, pupils blown wide, studied and waited.

Daniel struggled to form some kind of coherent thought through the haze of lust and heat, the scent of the other man wrapping around him, teasing and intoxicating.  His skin felt too tight and itched with need, pulsing and shivering through him.

“I don’t…”  Sighing, Daniel bit his lip and smiled quietly.  “Let’s get a drink.”  Don’s eyebrow rose expectantly.  “I have scotch.”  A slow, sweet smile blessed those kiss-reddened lips.  “If you want.”

A soft chuckle escaped the younger man as he let his forehead fall against a strong shoulder and breathed in deeply.  “I want.  More than you know, I want this so much.”  The warm, wet breath dampened Daniel’s shirt as he felt a shiver run through the cop.

“Me too, Don,” he all but whispered, hands stroking over the lean back as he reveled in the quiet peacefulness.  “Let’s go.”

**

Note:  This is a spoiler for season 1 of Ugly Betty.  But in case you’ve never seen it, Sophia who is mentioned above is this woman who makes Daniel fall in love with her all for an expose article she writes for her magazine.  It’s a shitty trick, and it hits Daniel hard on the show.  Just wanted to give you all the note here so that y’all get the context of the referral.


End file.
